


Please Notice

by I_Are_Bagel_Jesus



Series: Please Notice [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Roman is a huge dick to Virgil in this, Song fic, The T is because I wrote some curse words in there, i should be sleeping not writing angst, it’s really sad, like Virgil cries a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus/pseuds/I_Are_Bagel_Jesus
Summary: Just a sad lil angsty Prinxiety one shot with no happy ending!Anywho this is a song fic, based off the song Please Notice by Christian Akridge so yeahI just finished writing this and it’s 11:30 pm. I have school in the morning and gotta do ISTEP when I get to school and just argh.. I really need to be sleeping not writing sad Prinxiety angst.Also this is my first writing for this fandom so yeah :) it’s kinda fitting that my first fic for Sanders Sides is super sad lmaoAnyways, enjoy this <3Sorry not sorry!!





	Please Notice

Virgil let out a small sigh as the song he was listening to ended.

The soft vocals echoing off as his mind went silent, awaiting the next song to play.

When the soft guitar started up though, Virgil froze.

He did not want to listen to this song.

All this song brought to him was silent sobs as his mind thought of..

Virgil shook his head lightly, not wanting to delve into that thought just now.

He unlocked his phone, his finger hovering over the skip button.

Though as the soft vocals started up he couldn’t bring himself to press his finger down onto the screen.

 _And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?_  
_And when you're awake, do you think of me?_  
_I need to know, how do you feel?_

He let out a soft, sad sigh.

His eyes already burning from listening to the first few lines, as tears had sprung in his eyes.

He quickly wiped them away, shaking his head lightly, as if to ward off the sad thoughts right now.

The attempt didn’t work though, as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

He cursed lightly, letting them fall though, as he had no rearl reason to stop them.

 _Cause baby when I sleep, I dream of you_  
_And when I'm awake, that's all I do_  
_Think about every detail you have_

He let out a shaky sigh as he buried his face into his hands, letting himself cry softly.

All Virgil could think of was him.

And it hurt.

A lot.

All he could think of was how he rejected him without a second thought.

Without a regard for how Virgil would feel afterwards.

Without a care that Virgil had just told him he loved him.

Simply replying with an, “I’m flattered Sunshine, really, I am. But, you should probably go tell someone who cares.” and slamming his door in his face.

 _Do you notice when I get mad, I clench my jaw?_  
Do you notice when I get sad, I tend to fall?  
Look at my words I say to you

He let out a broken sob, Virgil’s hands shaking at he grabbed onto chunks of his hair, pulling lightly to try and get himself to stop thinking.

All that did though, was make him think of it more, letting himself let out broken and tired sobs.

He thought about what he might have said if he was someone more happy.

If he was someone who didn’t shoot all of his ideas down with negative thoughts and doubts.

If he wasn’t such a god damn annoying bitch.

 _Cause I notice when you get mad, you close your eyes_  
And I notice when you are sad, you let out sighs  
I need to know, are those sighs ever over me?

Virgil shut his eyes tightly as he cried.

He let himself curl into a ball, pressing his face into his pillows to muffle himself.

He tugged harshly on his hair, everything Virgil thought of looped back around to him being an annoying failure to Thomas and his other sides.

All he did was keep Thomas from doing things he wanted to do.

He kept Thomas from having fun.

He kept Thomas from making friends.

Of course the other side had such a disregard for Virgil’s feelings.

He deserved it in every right.

_Do you know how in love with you I am?_

He knew he deserved it, it that didn’t make the other side’s words hurt any less.

It wouldn’t have hurt as much as it did if it wasn’t right after he proclaimed his feelings for the other.

He would have shrugged it off as another comment simply said just to diminish Virgil’s already low self esteem.

But because he had done it when he did..

It made everything in Virgil ache.

_Do you see how in love with you I am?_

Virgil let his hands relax, dropping them to beside his head.

His sobs had quieted down to sniffles and whimpers.

He wrapped his arms around the pillow he laid on, whimpering softly into it.

His breathing slowly evened out as the song started to come to an end.

He let out a soft and shaky sigh, turning his head to lay on its side and stare at the shut door to his room.

_Every thing that you do, it makes my heart stop  
Oh, it stops_

He opened his mouth, softly singing along to the last line of the song as it ended.

_“And baby when you sleep, do you dream of me?”_

As silence enveloped him he let out a sigh.

His sniffles and whimpers had ceased at this point as he lay there, staring blankly at his closed door.

He let his eyes fall closed as the next song began.

His thoughts drifting back to the man who hurt everything in him, physically and mentally.

He thought of Roman, a small smile on his lips at he slowly drifted to sleep.

No matter how much he knew the boisterous and imaginative side hated him, he knew he could never hate him back.

Even if Roman make him cry every time he thought about him.

Even if all Roman said to him was rude remarks, or harsh nicknames.

Even if Roman never showed even an ounce of kindness to him.

Virgil just loved the Prince too much to hate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that’s real sad  
> Anyways I didn’t proofread this that much so sorry if anything’s weird, I’m just really tired and running on next to no sleep lol.
> 
> Hope you liked this one shot thing despite it being so freakin sad, and have a night day/night <3


End file.
